


Wedi'u Gadael

by images_words



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Loki (Marvel), Depressed Loki (Marvel), I'm Bad At Summaries, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Tony Stark, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: When Loki lets go on the Bifrost, he fully intends to die.But by some twist of fate, he ends up on Earth, and is rescued by none other than Tony Stark.Title is Welsh for "abandoned"





	Wedi'u Gadael

To Loki, it felt like he was falling forever. It felt like an eternity before he hit water. He waited, waited for the sweet release of death, but it did not come. Even when the whole world went dark, it did not come...

 

_"Brother! Brother, look what I can do!"_

_"Not now, Loki."_

_Loki pouted. "Please, brother... it will only take a moment..."_

_Thor sighed. "Fine."_

_Loki smiled brightly. He held his small hands out in front of himself, clasping them together. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard, only opening them when he felt a budding heat in his hands. He opened his hands, and from between them sprang a small green flame._

_Thor looked on in disbelief. "Is that magic, little brother?"_

_Loki nodded, smiling proudly. "Do you like it?"_

_Thor shook his head. "Loki, magic is not proper for a Prince of Asgard."_

_"Mother uses magic all the time, and she's the Queen!" Loki retorted._

_"Magic is... magic is a maiden's weapon. You and I must learn to fight like men."_

_Loki huffed. Why couldn't Thor understand? "Brother, I don't want to fight! I want to write stories and play music and practice magic. I have no interest in fighting or killing!"_

_"And that, my brother, is why I will never understand you."_

 

* * *

 

 

"Stark, do you have the Tesseract?"

"I have it," Tony Stark confirmed. "I'm on my way up..."

That's when he spotted the body.

"Hey, um, guys, I might be a minute, actually... there's a body here."

 "He's dead anyway, just leave him," said the very annoyed voice of Clint Barton. 

Tony laughed. "You know, I can actually  _hear_   Steve resisting the urge to slap you. It wouldn't be right. Whoever he is, his family deserves closure." He didn't wait for a response before diving towards the body, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him along to the surface. He climbed out of the water and laid the man down on the ground.

He was very obviously dead. He laid completely still, and there was a bluish tint to his skin.

And yet, somehow, he wasn't.

The man sat up, coughing up water. Steve Rogers rushed to his side, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"My name is Steve Rogers. I won't hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

"Loki... My name is Loki."


End file.
